The disclosure relates generally to near-eye-display systems, and more specifically to waveguide displays with a small form factor, a large field of view, and/or a large eyebox. Near-eye, light-field displays project images directly into a user's eye, encompassing both near-eye displays and electronic viewfinders. Conventional near-eye displays generally have a display element that generates image light that passes through one or more lenses before reaching a user's eyes. Additionally, near-eye displays in virtual-reality (VR) systems and/or augmented-reality (AR) systems have design criteria to be compact, be light weight, and provide two-dimensional expansion with a large eyebox and a wide field-of-view (FOV). In typical near-eye displays, a limit for the FOV is based on satisfying two physical conditions: (1) an occurrence of total internal reflection of image light coupled into a waveguide, and (2) an existence of a first-order diffraction caused by a diffraction grating. Conventional methods used to satisfy the above two physical conditions rely on heavy and expensive components. Further, designing a conventional near-eye display with two-dimensional expansion involving two different output grating elements that are spatially separated often results in a large form factor. Accordingly, it is challenging to design near-eye displays using conventional methods to achieve a small form factor, a large FOV, and/or a large eyebox.